The invention relates to an arrangement for fastening a text monitor to a word processing station and, more particularly, to a fastening arrangement which permits the monitor to be positioned on a column to one side of the station and swivelable on the column.
It is already known to provide screen monitor devices, on which text can be displayed before having the stored text information fed to a printing unit, in connection with word processing stations or machines for text editing. An expected design would be to dispose such a monitor directly above the printing unit of the station; however, it becomes necessary to take precautions so that paper being printed does not cover the viewing screen of the monitor. Adjustment of the screen monitor at the text station has heretofore required cumbersome and complicated equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for fastening a screen monitor to a text station which utilizes uncomplicated structure and is readily adjustable so that the monitor can be optimally positioned by the operator.